


Just go to sleep, Lance

by DidiNyx



Series: My Klance Fics <3 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sappy, Spooning, first vld fanfiction so go easy on me people, i got this idea at like midnight, klance, lance probably sleep talks, mature only because cussing, snuggling/cuddling, these two boys are just tired, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Keith and Lance are tired but Lance won't go to sleep. Very cute, much fluff. <3For people who don't know me:I'm very sappy. Everything I write is fucking sappy. Just keep that in mind. You have been warned.





	Just go to sleep, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I was in bed one night, thinking about Klance, and this idea came to me, so yeah. XD
> 
> My tumblr is queennyixe.tumblr.com and I have a lot of VLD content but not much anymore because I haven't seen VLD S3 yet and I don't want major spoilers O_O (ik i really need to see it)
> 
> I might make more VLD fanfics but for now there's probably not going to be a lot, sorry! I'm very busy :3
> 
> But anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are very much appreciated, even more than kudos. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> P.S,
> 
> Don't ask why/how they're playing Mario Kart. They just are.  
> Inspiration from Dan and Phil. Because I love those guys. (and no i don't mean the idea of the fic, just the game part)  
> Speaking of which this is what I mean: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4jcXLtFyQc

"OH!" Lance practically shouted in Keith's ear. "I _totally_ dodged that blue shell!" 

He excitedly stood up from his position on the bed, a determined look on his face as Keith rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. We all know I'm the best at Mario Kart. Plus, I'm in the lead. You have some catching up to do."

"FUCK!" Lance's expression turned from confident to outraged. "Did you _see_ that?"

Lance managed to tap Keith's shoulder without getting distracted from the game. "I practically got assaulted!"

"You got shoved _slightly_. Stop being a baby and shut up so I can win." 

Lance muttered something about sore losers and narrowed his eyes in focus.

Before long, Lance was groaning melodramatically as Keith's face was the exact definition of triumph. "Told ya I'd win."

"I call a rematch," Lance said with a glare, this time determined to win.

"Nope, no can do."

"Scared I'm going to win and break our tie?" Lance teased, leaning towards Keith with a smirk.

"No, asshole," Keith said, shoving Lance's face away and yawning. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"No, wait!" Lance cried as Keith began to pull the blankets over himself. "One more game? Please?"

No reply from Keith. Lance sighed. 

"You're no fun."

Keith grunted and said nothing in return. 

Lance glanced awkwardly at Keith, already beginning to snore softly. He carefully climbed in bed next to him and stayed sitting down Indian style.

After considering to just let go of his thoughts and sleep on the floor, Lance hesitantly poked Keith's shoulder. "Keith?" he whispered.

Nothing.

He tried once more. "Keeiiith?"

"Mm?" Keith hummed, remaining still.

" _Hypothetically_ speaking," Lance began.  "If one us were to get cold tonight, who would be big spoon?"

Keith didn't seem to care about the idea of he and Lance cuddling. "Uh, I don't know."

"You're _big_ help, thanks," Lance muttered sarcastically, though he felt his cheeks burning.

"Well, I don't know," Keith repeated sleepily. "Guess I should be. I mean, you're scrawny, therefore having less body heat than me."

Lance considered making a rude remark, but decided against it. "Okay. So you volunteer to be big spoon?"

"Sure. Whatever." Keith went back to snoring.

Lance laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, cursing Keith's obliviousness. A few minutes afterwards he poked Keith's back. 

"Dude, wake up," he said.

"Noooo...." Keith groaned.

Lance rolled his eyes, though he found the situation more amusing than annoying. Keith could be pretty cute when he wasn't arguing and fighting people 24/7.

"Keith?" He asked, lowering his voice, poking Keith two times on the neck.

"Ughh whaat?" 

"Turn around so you can spoon me."

 _Maybe I was too blunt about it?_ Lance wondered, though not for long, for Keith rolled over and held his arms out (quite awkwardly) like  _Fine, c'mon._

Lance tried not to grin.  _Finally,_ he thought. He positioned himself where Keith was holding him gently in his arms, snuggling his back closer to Keith's chest.

"Thanks."

"Mmph," was Keith's muffled response, which Lance decided to take as a win, for it was better than his usual "Whatever," responses.

Lance closed his eyes, finding the rare closeness and warmth comforting. He took a deep breath and eventually found himself sleeping.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night Lance ended up awake.

He personally blamed it on Keith's snoring, though he figured he wasn't any better.

Keith's arms were still loosely wrapped around him, and very carefully Lance turned to face him. 

 _He looks so peaceful_ , Lance thought to himself, absentmindedly caressing Keith's cheek and running his thumb across his jawline.  _It's much different than seeing him awake, where he just looks disconnected from most things. Unless he's scolding me,_ Lance added.  _Because then he just looks fed up._

Lance sighed and allowed his eyes to wonder at the beautiful face in front of him.  _You need a haircut,_ he thought, trying to distract himself from becoming too fond of Keith. It wasn't like Keith _really_ liked him the same way, right?

For the first time, he admitted that he wanted to touch Keith's hair.

Sure, he made fun of it a lot, but he figured it was only because he _wanted_ to dislike it. He _wanted_ to not feel tempted to run his fingers through long, black hair. 

Yet here he was, allowing his lithe fingers to get intertwined in surprisingly smooth, thick dark hair that could only belong to his one and only Keith Kogane.

 _I did not just call him my one and only,_ Lance thought with a gag.  _When did I become so...sappy?_

He decided that was enough of the touching. But then he was met with another temptation.

_Should I wake him up? I mean, I know he'd probably be pissed if I did, but I'm bored and honestly I don't want to keep being weird._

Lance really wasn't known for thinking too many things through, so he pulled gently at Keith's bangs. "Psst," he said.

Keith muttered something inaudible, so Lance continued his attempts to wake him up without using force, things such as poking and light shoving. Once, Keith smacked his hand away, so Lance decided to just say his name repeatedly.

"Keith."

Nothing.

" _Keith_."

Nothing.

"Keeeiiithh."

Nothing.

" _Keeeeeiiiiiith_."

"Go to sleep," Keith complained, yawning softly, warm breath hitting Lance's cheek.

"Dude, I'm bored..." Lance said, silently praying Keith wouldn't be alarmed when he found out exactly how close the two physically were.

"Shut up, stupid," Keith said, without any edge in his voice. 

"B-but I want to talk. It's so boring. I can't sleep."

"W-why...."

"Because..." Lance swallowed. "I don't know. I just can't. Please say something."

"Something," Keith mumbled, without opening his eyes.

"Asshole," Lance muttered.

"Fuckface."

Lance snorted, trying not to laugh. "Bitch."

"Dork."

"Weirdo."

"You know I don't speak Spanish."

"That wasn't Spanish, moron."

"I don't care, you were going to start saying shit in Spanish anyways."

Lance shook his head. "You're actually more fun when you're sleeping."

"Oh, shush," Keith said, a small smile crossing his face, resulting in Lance smiling as well.

"What time is it?" Keith asked.

"Uh, like, 2:00am."

"Ugh...How long have you been here?"

"All night, duh." Lance glared. "Do you not remember me telling you this?"

"Nah, maybe, a little?"

Lance sighed. "Dork."

Keith's eyes fluttered open, and Lance inhaled sharply. Now he had the perfect view of Keith's blue-silver eyes, and he tried not to look nervous himself.

Keith blinked a few times, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "Um, hi."

"Hi."

"Uh, you're really close," Keith said, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Well, no shit." Lance rolled his eyes. Honestly he just didn't want to look at the other boy's facial expression. 

"Well...okay. You're not cold, are you?"

The question took Lance for surprise, who immediately brought back his eye contact, trying to see if Keith was teasing despite his serious tone. "Um...no, I'm fine."

Keith nodded and shrugged. "Okay, cool."

After a few moments of awkward silence (and Lance trying hard not to let Keith feel how fast his heart was beating), Lance asked "So, you staying up for a bit?"

"Sure."

"Okay. We can start to tell jokes and vent about shit!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "I might regret this."

"Fall asleep and I'll throw a pillow at you."

"I dare you."

"Okay," Lance said, grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it at Keith, who hadn't gained the energy to move or even process Lance's words quick enough. "Ha!"

"Dude!" Keith cried, throwing the pillow back with surprisingly good accuracy. 

"Now to piss you off more by singing _Gasolina_."

"N-n-no--"

" _A ella encanta la gasolina_ \--"

"Stop..."

" _Dame mas gasolina_ \--"

"Dude."

"Sorry, had to." Lance didn't know why, but making Keith flustered and irritated was quite fun, especially when he didn't have the energy to fight back.

"Sometimes I hate you."

"Oh, but you love me!" Lance said with a playful wink, and Lance _swore_ he saw Keith's face redden.

_ABORT MISSION! SAY SOMETHING STUPID! NO, WAIT, DON'T DO THAT--_

"Sometimes I want to punch you."

Lance poked his chest with more force than before. "Then why don't you punch me, stupid?"

Keith considered this. "Because I don't hate you _that_ much. Besides, you'd cry like a bitch."

"Ha, ha."

There was a moment of silence, surprisingly not that awkward as the first few times.

Keith looked up at Lance, and Lance tried not to pay attention to his pretty eyes.

 _Fuck, I didn't just call Keith's eyes pretty, did I?_ He mentally cringed.

"You're tired," Keith observed.

"Am not," Lance said, though his eyelids did feel quite heavy now. 

"Yes, you are. You need to get some rest or else you're going to be grumpy in the morning, and since I'm going to be _with_ you during that time, I'd rather that not happen." Keith said it so matter-of-factly that Lance almost wanted to fall asleep.

"I don't wanna..."

Then Keith shocked him by pulling Lance closer to his chest, head on top of the brunette's. Lance tried not to think about the blush on his own cheeks and the way his head fit perfectly into the crook of Keith's neck.

"Now sleep, stupid." Was it just Lance, or was there a quiver in Keith's voice?

Lance couldn't think of it for too long, for sleeping sounded like the best idea at the moment.

"Thanks, Keith."

He imagined Keith smiling (and he was), and that idea alone satisfied him and he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
